1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of analyzing characteristics of an adult human foot. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for analyzing and classifying such a foot into one of twenty-four foot types.
2. Related Art
An orthosis is a device used to protect, support or improve function of parts of the body that move. A foot orthosis may be a simple, mass-produced, commercially made device that is sold over the counter in various retail stores and outlets. However, a foot orthosis may also be a custom-made device that is specifically designed to meet the needs of a particular individual.
A custom-made foot orthosis is manufactured by making an impression, also known as a “cast”, of a person's foot. The impression duplicates any misalignments or deformations in the foot. Orthotic specialists can then correct the misalignments and/or deformations by employing compensation and stabilization techniques when creating the orthotic.
The finished foot orthosis is placed in an individual's shoe and helps keep the individual's foot in proper alignment. Depending upon the individual's needs, the foot orthosis may have padding to cushion the foot against the weight of the body.
In general, there are four broad categories of foot orthoses, which can be either non-custom or custom made. The four categories include:                Functional orthoses—which incorporate special wedges to adjust the heel or forefoot, correcting defects in the arch that allow for excessive motion, such as overpronation (flattening of the arch); or, that cause poor shock absorption, such as excessive supination (an arch that is too high).        Weight-dispersive or accommodative orthoses (also know as total-contact orthoses or inserts)—which typically feature padding designed to relieve pain caused by excessive pressure on the metatarsal heads or other structures of the foot. Other accommodative orthoses are designed to treat pain and pressure on the sesamoid bones, collapsed tarsal bones, sores and chronically inflamed toes.        Supportive orthoses—which are arch supports usually prescribed to treat problems of the plantar arch.        Early childhood orthoses—which are special devices designed to correct biomechanical walking problems identified in young children. They include splints, gait plates and night bars.        
An individual may need a foot orthosis for a variety of reasons, including, but not limited to: correction of alignment, alleviation of pain, arch support, and the like. Failure to correct certain foot problems can lead to medical problems, including, but not limited to: plantar fascitis, tibial tendonitis, heel spurs, and any other foot, limb or spinal condition that is mechanically induced by structural variations of the foot during gait. Accordingly, properly manufactured orthoses can prevent the need for more intrusive therapies, including surgery.
For some individuals, non-custom orthoses provide some relief. However, to achieve the best results and receive the most relief, most individuals purchase custom-made orthoses. Custom-made foot orthoses specifically address an individual's own orthotic needs. However, custom-made foot orthoses require an individual to seek professional services, i.e., schedule appointments with various doctors, therapists or other medical practitioners in the podiatric field. Additionally, it has been found that various methods utilized by health care practitioners in measuring and fitting an individual for a foot orthosis are inconsistent and lack certain components that would enhance the comfort and fit of the foot orthosis.
Despite the individualization that custom-orthoses provide, orthotic users may still experience foot, leg, and back problems. Accordingly, a method for analyzing an adult foot for a foot orthosis that would fit properly in addition to relieving pain or discomfort particular to the individual person is needed in the art. The present invention is believed to be an answer to that need.